Sneeze
by charming writer
Summary: Clark & Kara clean up after‘Dark Thursday’. Clark receives ‘super breath'. Oliver Queen buys the ‘Daily Planet. Perry White’s introduced. Oliver finds out about Kara/Supergirl.& Lex Luthors kidnapped by a crazy psycho who works for Oliver. A Zod sequal.


**Sneeze**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Smallville characters or the character Kara Zor-El they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes:**** This episode's a follow up to Zod which I did recently. Kara & Clark clean up Metropolis city after the events of 'Dark Thursday'. Clark receives 'super breath' which he has to learn to control when he develops a cold. Oliver Queen buys the 'Daily Planet' when it starts going downhill. The 'New Editor In Chief' Perry White's introduced. Oliver finds out about Kara/Supergirl when she saves him from a falling plane & learns a tad more, later on when she takes him up flying with her & Lex Luthors kidnapped by a crazy psycho who works for Oliver. **

**Extra Note:**** Kara will be Kara & Supergirl to Clark, Chloe & Martha here but everyone else will know her as Linda Lee/ Supergirl.**

Kent Kitchen A Few Weeks Later 

_Martha in here's pouring out a cup of coffee from the pot in front as the television in there's showing a news report about the effects of 'Dark Thursday'._

Reporter: Pentagon officials continue denying any security breach & any responsibility for the events of 'Dark Thursday'. Experts predicted the recovery from Dark Thursday would take years, but here in Metropolis, the cleanup effort has been remarkably swift. The publics stunned at how fast rubble has been cleared from the streets. This's Genevieve Sparling reporting to you.

_Putting the coffee pot down Martha hears 2 strong gusts of wind descend on her as Clark & Supergirl speed in through the back kitchen door. _

Martha: You 2 have been out all night, again haven't you?

Clark: Yeah well we can't do what we can in daylight especially since some people saw Supergirl help out on 'Dark Thursday'.

Martha: Look I know you 2 want to help out, but... you can't both single-handedly rebuild everything that's been destroyed.

Clark: It's my mess mom & I need to clean it up.

_Supergirl hearing this transforms into Kara/Linda & speaks. _

Kara: Yes Clark but we can't do it all at once otherwise we'll wear ourselves out especially with the torrential downpour predicted in the next few days meaning we won't have the sun to recharge us.

Martha: Kara's right Clark & you are not responsible for what happened there. Zod is.

Clark: Zod wouldn't have been released if, for once in my life, I had listened to Jor-El... & done what he asked me to do.

_He sighs._

Clark: I have chores to do.

_Clark slowly starts walking towards the back door but gets stopped by Kara/Linda. _

Kara: Hey, hey are you okay Cuz?

Clark: Yeah I'm fine Kara.

_Martha not believing this comes forward towards Clark. _

Martha: Clark, wait, wait, wait. I've never seen you this worn out. Even you have your limits. The chores can wait.

Clark: I'm fine. Really, I'm okay.

_Walking outside Clark goes into the barn & begins his chores._

Barn

_Inside he's bolting some nails together when all of a sudden he __sighs then grunts. Kara comes in seeing how he is. _

Kara: Hey Clark.

_& sees him sneeze outward, blowing the barn door of its hinges. _

Clark: Ah-- ah-- ah-choo!

Smallville Field 

_Lois in a blue vest & jogging pants listening to some music hearing an almighty crash takes her headphones outta her ears & turns round seeing a red door stick up from the ground. _

Lois: What the hell?

Opening Credits

Somebody save me let your waters break right through  
Somebody save me I don't' care how you do it  
Just save, save come on I've been waiting for you

Just save me, save me I've made this whole world shine for you  
Just save, save come on.

STARRING

CLARK KENT

LANA LANG

LEX LUTHOR

CHLOE SULLIVAN

LIONEL LUTHOR

LOIS LANE

MARTHA KENT

GUEST STARRING

KARA ZOR-EL / SUPERGIRL

OLIVER QUEEN

JIMMY OLSEN

PERRY WHITE

PABLO QUEEN INDUSTRIES WORKER

ORLANDO BLOCK

MR. PONTIUS

WAGNER

Smallville Streets

_Lex Luthor & Lana Lang are driving in his Porsche towards his mansion. _

Lex: You know, for someone about to change addresses, you're travelling pretty light.

Lana: Yeah, well, I don't need a lot. It's only temporary. They think the school should reopen by next semester. It was nice of you to offer me a room at the mansion. I don't know what I would've done. Lex, if you're not okay with this & having second thoughts, then let's talk.

Lex: There's nothing to talk about. Everything's great.

Queen Penthouse

_Oliver Queen standing bare chest upwards, on an exercise mat in the middle of the rooms doing a little bit of yoga. Queen Industries, worker Pablo walks into the room._

Pablo: Mr. Queen?

_Tilting his head forward Oliver seeing Pablo lowers his feet from the air down & stands upright. Grabbing a towel from the chair on the work table in front Oliver wipes the sweat of his face & speaks to him. _

Oliver: Ah there you are Pablo. Have you found anything out yet?

Pablo: No Mr. Queen but we're really trying though. It's hard when the only thing you've got going on's a picture.

Oliver: Yes I know it's not much but I need to know about her. 

Pablo: Why sir?

_Oliver recalls the events of what happened in the limo & Supergirl saving him & his driver._

Oliver: Because she saved my life.

Kent Kitchen

Martha: Clark, was that the first time you ever sneezed?

Clark: Yep, & the first time I've had a scratchy throat & both my ears feel all plugged up.

Kara: I never had that when I got 'super breath' but then Kryptonian females are more intellectual than male ones.

_Martha takes the thermometer outta Clark's mouth & looks at it. _

Martha: 98.6.

Kara: Well he has no fever.

Clark: & I'm no doctor, but it just seems like a common cold.

Martha: You're far from common, Clark. I don't remember you ever even having the sniffles.

Clark: I've never pushed myself so far into overdrive before.

Kara: Which's exactly why I said we shouldn't have done what we did all at once.

Martha: You know you said when you were in the 'Phantom Zone', your powers were gone. That means your immune system was normal. You could've been exposed to something there.

Clark: Yeah but Kara wasn't & she was there too. Whatever it is, I'm not really that sick.

_The trio hear a k__nock on the back door. _

Lois: Hey. You guys are not goanna believe what just happened to me.

_Seeing Kara/Linda Lois looks surprised._

Lois: (Surprised) Linda hey whaddya doing here?

_Thinking of something Kara/Linda lies to Lois. _

Linda: Just visiting few days off college.

Lois: Oh right. Well anyway I'm out there jogging along, minding my own business when, out of nowhere, a barn door comes falling from the clear, blue sky & almost crushes me. How does that happen?

Clark: Maybe it fell from an airplane Lois.

Lois: Good guess, Smallville but the only thing high up there was a severely traumatized sparrow.

_Clark sniffles a bit in front of Lois. _

Lois: Uh-oh, does Clarky, have the sniffles?

Martha: It's just a cold.

Lois: Well, lucky for you, I have the perfect remedy -- honey & a bit of cayenne pepper works every time. It makes you, wanna sneeze, a bunch of times first but then I swear you're pretty much cured.

Clark: Thanks Lois, but I think I'll pass.

_Kara/Linda looking a little worried locks eyes on Martha._

Linda: I think we're all out of cayenne, right Aunt Martha.

_Finding it on the shelf with some other powders Lois pulls it out of its slot. _

Lois: No, you're not. I'm just goanna whip up a little bit of something here.

_Looking round she notices the empty barn door not where it is. _

Lois: Where did your barn door go? It was here late last night when I came to drop off the documents, & now it's gone.

Linda: Yeah I was just goanna fix it before you came in.

Lois: & it's been ripped right off its hinges. Oh, my god, that barn door. I knew it looked familiar. Now, how in the world does that happen?

_The 3 behind her look on worried at that said comment. _

Lex's Study

Lex: Mr. Pontius. What the hell am I paying you for? I was followed again today.

Mr Pontius: Black Range Rover, Edge City plates? I tracked it to an abandoned factory on 5th and Hayworth.

Lex: Then why are you still here? I want this taken care of by any means necessary. Do you understand?

Mr Pontius: Yes Mr. Luthor.

_Turning round he leaves the room as Lana walks in. _

Lana: I had no idea I was moving into a fortress. Everywhere I turn, there's another security guard.

Lex: Lana, that gentleman's not a security guard. He's a private investigator. Over the last few days, it's become clear I'm being followed.

Lana: By whom?

Lex: Well, I doubt I have to look much further than the lowest branch on the family tree, but... I can't be sure.

Lana: You called the police?

Lex: After breaking every law imaginable while I was inhabited by Zod, I don't want to go anywhere near a badge. I can't trust anyone, not even my own security.

Lana: You can trust me.

Lex: Of course I can. & I want you to have this... in case of an emergency. He's the best P.I. in Metropolis. If anything happens to me, you need to call that number, not the police. Robert Pontius will make sure you're safe.

Lana: Lex, don't, talk like that.

Lex: I'm just being cautious.

Daily Planet Exterior

_Craning upwards we close in on the 'Daily Planet' globe which spins round ardently. _

Newsroom

_The elevator pings as Chloe Sullivan walks outta it. Seeing an empty room she wanders where everyone is. _

Conference Room

_Inside here all the news people are sitting on chairs as there listening to a board member speak to them. Oliver Queen's sitting next door to him with an older man on the other side. _

Board Member: Now we done alright with 'Dark Thursday' & the aftermath cleanup but since then circulations gone down & we need to bring that back up.

_A news reporter speaks out._

Reporter: Is the newspaper in trouble?

Board Member: I won't lie to you yes. I spoke to the council hoping that'd give us a short windfall to help us out until we got outta this rut but they refused.

_Seeing Chloe walk in he speaks._

Board Member: Sullivan you're late.

_Sitting down on an empty chair Chloe speaks. _

Chloe: Sorry sir had a flat tyre.

Board Member: Anyway.

_Seeing Jimmy nearby she, whispers in his ear._

Chloe: (Whispers) What's going on Jimmy?

_Jimmy whispers back to her that information. _

Board Member: After that our only other option was for a private company to buy the newspaper which's why I'd like to introduce to you Oliver Queen the CEO of Queen Industries & new owner of the 'Daily Planet'.

_Looking at Oliver he gestures him to stand up._

Board Member: Mr. Queen.

_Oliver stands up & speaks. _

Oliver: Thank you Derek. As Mr Whittington said I purchased the 'Daily Planet' this weekend so fear not ladies & gentlemen you're jobs are safe.

_A female reporter by the side of Chloe speaks. _

Female Reporter: You're not replacing us?

_Hearing her question Oliver talks to the lady. _

Oliver: Why would I do that when we've a great working team already? All we need to do's shake a few things up a little & try get back what this great newspaper used to be. When stuff happens the 'Daily Planet' lets the world know what that is & it tells the truth. Everyone reads it & they wanna continue reading it which's why I brought it. We'll have a new 'Editor In Chief' Perry White.

_He points to Perry who stands up & talks to the crowd in front of him. _

Perry: Hello everyone.

Oliver: Who worked at the 'Star City Post' before this & made that newspaper what it is today. Hopefully with him on board things will improve here & we will be the number one selling American newspaper again. So that's it ladies & gentlemen. Let's get back to work then.

_The crowd stand up & walk out going to resume what they were doing before they had the meeting. Kara/Linda & Clark come through the elevator walking down the stairs towards Chloe's desk. _

Linda: Clark you shouldn't be here not with your cold. What if you sneeze?

Clark: (Whispering to Kara) I haven't sneezed for hours Kara so I should be okay.

Linda: Just because you haven't sneezed yet doesn't mean you won't now.

Clark: If anything happens I'll go alright.

_Coming up to Chloe she seems them both._

Chloe: Clark, Linda hey whaddya doing here?

Linda: Not acting his self.

_Chloe looks quizitive at Kara/Linda. _

Clark: I've a cold.

Chloe: &?

Clark: I sneezed.

Chloe: So what's so huge about that?

_Clark whispers that answer to Chloe._

Clark: (Whispering to Chloe) Chloe Kryptonian's never get ill.

Chloe: What?

_Kara/Linda this time whispers to Chloe. _

Linda: (Whispering to Chloe) Clark has a new power. 'Super breath'

_Chloe appears amazed at this._

Chloe: (Amazed) What? Wow that's great. You haven't had a new one in a long time.

Clark: Yeah but I can't control it.

Chloe: Hasn't Linda helped you out?

Linda: Yes but every time we attempt to do that he sneezes.

Chloe: Clark with the way Linda's blowing is you shouldn't be here, encase something happens.

Linda: That's what I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen.

Chloe: Well we have to get you outta here now come on.

_The 3 walk towards the door as Kara/Linda notices the guy she saved in the limousine before shaking hands with the 'Daily Planet' board member. _

Linda: Hey who's that there?

_Jimmy coming up to them speaks. _

Jimmy: Oh that's Oliver Queen. He's the CEO of Queen Industries & the new owner of the 'Daily Planet' Hi Clark.

Clark: Hi Jimmy this's my cousin Linda Lee.

_She & Jimmy shake hands. _

Jimmy: Nice to meet you Linda.

Linda: You too Jimmy.

Jimmy: You okay CK?

_Feeling a sneeze come on Clark can't help let it out._

Clark: Ah-choo!

_A load of papers on the desk fly everywhere alerting some people to it._

Woman: What the hell is that?!

Chloe: Gesundheit.

Jimmy: Wow that was big CK.

Chloe: Yeah Clark has a cold. We're just going home.

Jimmy: Okay.

_Jimmy wanders of veering towards the archives room. _

Linda: Okay we need to go now.

_The 3 walk to the elevator & go inside it. _

Elevator

_Standing inside they talk as the lift goes downward._

Clark: At least I was able to cover half my face that time. This morning I -- I blew the barn door halfway across Small County. It almost hit Lois.

Chloe: Lois, as in Lane?

Clark: Now she's on a one-woman crusade to find an explanation. You know her, Chloe she won't stop digging until she hits China.

Chloe: Yeah ok, I'll take care of Lois. You & Kara just take care of that cold. We have enough natural disasters around here without having to worry about Hurricane Clark looming off the coast.

_Clark i__nhales sharply worrying Chloe again._

Clark: Just kidding.

_She hits him playfully on his left shoulder._

Chloe: Hey that's not funny you know.

Lionel's Office

_Lionel Luthor's doing some paperwork there when Lex walks inside. _

Lex: Well, I forgot what a concerned parent you are. That's why you're having me followed, isn't it? To make sure I don't destroy the rest of the world?

Lionel: If I were having you followed, son, you'd never know it. I guarantee that.

Lex: I hate to disappoint you, dad but whatever powers I had are long gone. So if you're looking for an encore performance, you're outta luck. Elvis has left the building.

Lionel: You want to find out who's stalking you? I suggest you concentrate on remembering every little minute detail of that horrific day.

Lex: Well, I guess I should have kept a blog... because I suffered a total memory loss. Besides what Lana has told me, those 24 hours are gone.

Lionel: The atrocities you committed -- they could have been witnessed by anyone. Lex, please,let me help you.

Lex: I've been on the receiving end of your help before, dad. I think I'll pass.

Lionel: Listen to me Lex. There are some adversaries that cannot be defeated alone! Lex!

_Not wanting to hear this Lex leaves the office & slams the door shut. _

Lionel: Lex!!

Luthorcorp Elevator

_Getting inside Lex presses the button for the ground floor. As the Elevator whooshes downward it suddenly grinds to a halt. _

Lex: What the, hey?

_He presses the alarm button which rings out aloud. Smoke starts filling the room making Lex choke & fall to the floor unconsciously. A man in a mask jumps inside from the top of the opened hatch & checks on Lex._

Man: (Excited) Whoo hoo! the eagle is down. Welcome to your worst nightmare Lex. You're just about to live it.

Daily Planet Roof

_Oliver Queen's coming out to his private helicopter jet that's parked up there. A 'Daily Planet' official opens the door._

Daily Planet Official: There you go sir.

Oliver: Thank you Matthew.

_Then closes it behind them & leaves. The pilot inside speaks to Oliver._

Pilot: Mr. Queen we should be in 'Stars City' within the hour.

Oliver: Okay then thanks Jeffery.

Jeffery: No problems sir.

_He turns on the engine & gets ready to take off. Moving out a little the pilot feels a heavy pain bear down on his chest which he clutches in agony. The helicopter swerves about as he loses control of the steering wheel. Oliver noticing this quickly comes forward to the cockpit. _

Oliver: (Worried) Jeffery?

_Seeing him unconscious Oliver tries to steer the copter down but has no luck when it bangs hard against the side of the 'Daily Planet' roof ledge opening the passenger door up making him fall outta it & cling helplessly onto the doors edge. Down below people looking upward, stop by surveying the situation. Chloe, Kara/Linda & Clark coming outta the 'Daily Planet' front doors hear this & look up. Jimmy's taking pictures of it with his camera._

Man: Oh my god he's goanna fall.

_Using telescopic vision Kara/Linda sees who it is._

Linda: It's Oliver.

_Running away she goes down an alleyway leaving Clark & Chloe there alone._

Chloe: (Shouting) LINDA!

_Back up top Oliver tries pulling himself back inside the copter but can't when his hot sweaty hands make him loose his edging & he falls helplessly towards the ground. The crowd gasp in shock at the falling man descending upon them. Thinking this's the end the crowd shield their eyes trying not to witness the horrible event happening there. But just then a woman notices something up in the sky._

Woman: Hey look up there in the sky.

_The crowd do so in amazement spotting a blonde hair woman dressed up in a red blue suit with an 'S' symbol on the front & one on the back of her cape fly downward fast towards Oliver catching him midair before he hits the ground. _

Man 2: Oh my god she caught him.

_The crowd cheer at this as Oliver staying airborne can't believe his eyes when he looks upon the sight of the blonde haired woman who saved him before. Smiling at him Supergirl blushes a little not noticing the helicopter up top lose its footing & fall down towards them. The crowd gasp seeing this in shock again which alerts them both to it. Oliver instinctively puts his hands above his hand in terror but Supergirl reacting quickly flies upward & catches the copter with her left hand holding it still so it stays where it is. Oliver looks on wide eyed in amazement at that as does the crowd down below whoop & cheer her again. Looking upward Supergirl slowly flies Oliver & the copter back up to the helipad landing & lowers them down gently on it. Letting go of Oliver Supergirl goes to the cockpit & surveys the unconscious pilot with X-ray vision. _

Supergirl: He's had a heart attack & needs a doctor.

_Going back over to Oliver she speaks to him. _

Supergirl: I hope this experience hasn't put you of flying sir statistically speaking it is the still safest way to travel.

_Oliver standing there just can't quite get the words out at what just happened. Picking up the pilot up Supergirl moves away a little from the copter & gets ready to fly off. _

Oliver: Hey wait.

_Supergirl turns her head round as Oliver moves closer to her his eyes not been able to take them of her. _

Oliver: (Amazed) Who are you?

_Smiling at him Supergirl, speaks._

Supergirl: (Smiling to Oliver) I'm Supergirl.

_Turning back she & the pilot soar upward & whoosh of towards Metropolis General with Oliver looking onward at them. _

Kent Kitchen

_Kara, Martha & Clark with his head bent downward towards a steamy hot menthol bowl are there talking about what happened earlier _

Martha: Do you know what could happen, now Kara you've been exposed.

Kara: Aunt Martha I don't think Oliver, will get the' Daily Planet' to print a story on me.

Martha: How do you know that?

Kara: Because the look in his eyes when he, stared at me said it that's what. If I hadn't have saved him he could've died along with a lot of people also if the helicopter had crashed onto the ground.

Martha: I'm just worried that's all.

Kara: I know Aunt Martha I'll go & talk to him later on & make sure of that.

Martha: (Relenting) Okay then.

_She looks down at Clark. _

Martha: So how're you doing?

Clark: This is one part about being human I don't envy.

Kara: It's not all that bad. You can lie on the couch all day & watch DVDs while your mom makes you some doctor-certified chicken soup.

Clark: Kara, I can watch DVDs after I fix the irrigation ditch.

Martha: Clark your health's more important than the irrigation ditch. You're in uncharted waters now, & your dad's not here to help us so... please, you have to trust my instincts & rest. Okay?

_They hear a knock on the back door & see Lionel standing behind it. Martha goes over & opens it up. Lionel steps inside. _

Lionel: Thanks Martha.

Martha: Lionel. Is everything all right?

Lionel: Lex. He's gone. I think he's been abducted.

Clark: Who do you think's behind it?

Lionel: Considering what he stole from the Pentagon, my initial reaction was the, uh...government, but after I spoke to my contacts in Washington, I don't think so. You have to find him, Clark.

Clark: Why? Lex & I have nothing to do with each other anymore.

Lionel: But you & Zod do. Lex insists he can't remember anything that happened when he was possessed by Zod, but he might not be honest about it. He might remember it all. Whoever his captors are, if they put enough pressure on him, he could tell the truth... about you & Kara.

Abandoned Warehouse

_Lex wakes up sore headed & tied back down to a table._

Orlando Block: Well, well good morning, Mr. Invincible.

Lex: Where am I?

Orlando Block: In your cage, where every lab rat belongs. Oh, & before you even try escaping, you might want to consider you're hooked up to enough wattage to drop an elephant.

Lex: Who are you?

Orlando Block: Just someone who's interested in how you possess superhuman powers.

Lex: Powers? I don't know what you're talking about.

Orlando Block: Oh, come on, Lex! We both know you were the one at the Pentagon, swatting away those bullets like they were mosquitoes... & not even a scratch. Yeah, see, we... we saw it on the only working satellite on 'Dark Thursday'. So we know you have powers. We just kinder want to know how you got them.

Lex: My people are already onto you.

Orlando Block: Your people? I think that's the guy I caught kinder roaming around outside. Pontius, right? The man's downstairs with a bullet in his head. Enough foreplay, all right? Let's get this started. You're goanna tell me everything.

Smallville Field

_Chloe & Lois get outta Lois car & walk towards the barn door that's still sticking upward in the ground. Lois takes pictures of it on her camera. _

Lois: See, what I told you. I am no chicken little, & that's no acorn.

Chloe: Whoa.

Lois: Now how's that even remotely conceivable? The Kent's live miles away from here.

Chloe: Ok, it's definitely weird. I'll give you that. But it's not "Wall of Weird." It's called a microburst.

Lois: A micro what?

Chloe: It's like a sudden, mini tornado. It happens when there are extreme changes in the temperature. It's actually not that unheard of in the mid west.

Lois: It was sunny & 75f. There was nothing extreme about the weather.

Chloe: Well, you might'nt have felt it. It was probably in the upper atmosphere. But there must've been some sort of change in the barometric pressures.

Lois: Ok, either you've been watching too much Weather Channel or a year at the 'Daily Planet' has turned you into a hardened skeptic.

Chloe: It's called being realistic, Lois. You might want to try it once in a while.

Lois: You were the one who always told me that science can explain only a fraction of what happens in this crazy town.

Chloe: & this happens to fall into that fraction. Look, Lois, I still believe in the paranormal. Trust me. But you have to accept the fact that sometimes the answers you're looking for are no further away than the front pages of your Scientific American.

Abandoned Warehouse

_A 2__nd__ man involved in the kidnapping sees Orlando pointing a gun towards Lex._

Wagner: What're you doing with the gun? We were specifically told not to use violence.

Orlando Block: So? I don't answer to anybody, okay? Especially you're boss. What I want to knows how bullets bounced off his body like ping-pong balls. Now, information like that's very valuable on the open market.

Wagner: You were specifically hired to --

Orlando Block: Yeah, well, guess what? I'm an entrepreneur, okay? So either you join my newest venture or you can end up like the Pontius guy. You're choice. Hey, Lex! Yeah I was thinking. Why don't we try a little experiment?

_He clicks the gun at Lex._

Lex: What're you doing? I told you, I don't remember any of it happening.

Orlando Block: Yeah, but it did. & I want to see it happen again.

Lex: Please no. No.

_He fires a bullet into Lex's leg. _

Lex: Aah! Ohh! Oh, God!

Newsroom

_Chloe's typing something on her computer when she hears Mr. White call her. _

Perry: Hey Chloe how's that rescue story coming on?

_Looking unsure & trying to hide Kara's secret Chloe answers him. _

Chloe: Are you sure we should be doing that chief? I mean what if she doesn't want people knowing about her?

Perry: Then she shouldn't have saved the 'Daily Planets' new owner in the first place. You can't have a man rescued by an alien from another planet with super human powers & not write about it. It's the biggest news since Elvis died. Now get to it Sullivan.

_Feeling deflated Chloe answers him. _

Chloe: Yes Mr. White.

_Perry turning round goes back inside his office. Chloe continues typing but stops when a piece of paper's shoved into her face. She looks up. _

Chloe: Lois... what're you doing here?

Lois: I wanted to personally hand-deliver this article to your new Editor.

Chloe: An article for Mr. White? You're a journalist now?

Lois: Yeah.

Chloe: Wow! That's a lot of words.

Lois: Well, the Smallville Ledger was way too small-minded to appreciate investigative reportage, so I thought the 'Daily Planet' would be the perfect publisher.

Chloe: Lois, I hate to be the one rain on your Pulitzer parade, but I really don't think that a story about weather's goanna stand a chance when we're still dealing with the aftermath of 'Dark Thursday'.

Lois: No, this story's way more than about wild weather, okay? Not only is it an exposé on the paranormal, it's also a story about human triumph over adversity. That barn door could've chopped me right of in half. Read it.

Chloe: Funny, I don't remember there being an "e" in "tornado."

Lois: That's just a little typo.

Chloe: Hmm, & the extra "h"in "weather"?

Lois: You know what I think? I think that you're just a little bit jealous that you're not the only one in the family with a natural way with words.

Chloe: Really? Well, Lois, you know, you're right. I might be jealous of you, but words have nothing to do with it.

Lois: Fine. Forget the 'Daily Planet'. I don't need this stuffy, pseudo-intellectual rag. Out there's a newspaper that knows a story when they see one.

Chloe: Well, good luck Lois.

Lois: Thank you cuz.

Luthor Study

_Piano music's heard playing on the mini hi-fi system. Clark comes in surprised to see Lana there._

Clark: Lana... what're you doing here?

Lana: Actually, I'm living here now. If you're looking for Lex, he's not here.

Clark: Lex's missing, Lana. We think he's been kidnapped.

Lana: Oh, my god.

Clark: Has he mentioned any recent threats against him? Lana, if you've any information, that might help me be able to find him...

Lana: I don't understand, Clark. Why are you the leader of his search party?

Clark: Lana, no matter what my differences are with Lex, I don't want to see him get hurt.

Lana: Or maybe you have your own reasons? Clark, how did you know that Lex was going to be transformed into that monster before anyone else?

Clark: Did you tell Lex about this Lana

Lana: Not yet I haven't. Clark, I want an answer. You can't keep secrets when Lex's life's in danger.

Clark: If I had all the answers, I wouldn't be here, Lana. I just want to help find Lex.

Lana: Then do it Clark & don't pretend you're doing this just for him.

_Hearing this Clark looks a little downhearted then turns round & leaves. Going over to the desk Lana picks up the phone & calls the PI guy Lex told her about. _

Pontius: You've reached Robert Pontius security. Leave your name and number.

_The phone beeps, & a conversations heard on it. _

Pontius: I have no choice but to sever our ties.

Lex: Pontius, what the hell am I paying you for? I was followed again today.

Pontius: Black Range Rover, Edge City plates? I tracked it to an abandoned factory on 5th and Hayworth.

Lex: Then why are you still here?

Abandoned Warehouse 

_Orlando & Lex are still there talking._

Orlando Block: What's it that turns a weak, hairless punk into some superhuman Goliath?

Lex: I honestly don't know.

Orlando Block: Well, I honestly don't believe you. & we know Luthorcorp conducts research involving genetically enhanced human strength. Now, you obviously did something to yourself. What was it?

Lex: You really want to know? A being from another dimension -- actually, another planet -- inhabited my body & gave me powers. It sounds ridiculous, but it's true. When he left me, the powers went with him. That's it. That's all I know.

_The gun Orlando has clicks towards Lex._

Orlando Block: Are you mocking me?

Lex: Now, why would I mock the guy who just shot me?

Orlando Block: You know the first gunshot was a minor flesh wound, Lex. But this one may sting a little more. Do you want to keep our new girlfriend happy?

Lex: All right! All right, you win. There's a serum. It's in a lab on the 33rd floor of Luthorcorp. It's in the vault in the center cabinet. The code is "julian452".

Orlando Block: Wagner, go.

Queen Balcony

_Oliver sitting there drinking a glass of wine feels a gust of wind, & looks up seeing Supergirl standing on the ledge. _

Supergirl: (Smiling at Oliver) Hello Oliver.

_She steps down onto the ground. Getting up slowly, Oliver walks over to her._

Oliver: How do you know my name?

Supergirl: I read the 'Daily Planet'. It mentioned your name & that you owned it now.

_Oliver looks at her marvelling her stature. _

Oliver: What're you doing here?

Supergirl: I was in the neighbourhood & thought I'd stop by & see how you were after this afternoon.

Oliver: I'm fine thank you.

Supergirl: Yes you don't seem to worse for wear.

Oliver: Well I fly all the time with my business & everything although nothing like that's ever happened before.

_He looks at her sincerely talking. _

Oliver: Thank you for saving my life then & before that.

_Hearing this Supergirl smiles blushing, a little. _

Supergirl: (Smiling at Oliver) Your welcome. Actually there's something I wanted to talk to you about.

Oliver: What's that?

_Looking upward Supergirl cranes her head back to Oliver._

Supergirl: Do you trust me Oliver?

_Looking at her Oliver answers._

Oliver: Yes I do. I don't know you but I do.

Supergirl: Good.

_Coming closer to him she puts her right hand out towards his left one. _

Oliver: (Surprised) What're you doing?

_She whispers inside Oliver's ear._

Supergirl: (Whispering inside Oliver's ear) Close your eyes Oliver.

Oliver: What?

_Supergirl whispers inside Oliver's ear again._

Supergirl: (Whispering inside Oliver's ear) Just close them.

_Oliver does so as Supergirl wraps herself around him & slowly lifts them both off the ground. Feeling himself weightless Oliver opens his eyes in shock when he notices them in the air. Sensing Oliver's tension Supergirl talks to him. _

Metropolis Sky

Supergirl: It's okay Oliver I've got you.

_They float upward towards the sky making Oliver feel a little calmer but nervous still. _

Oliver: So this's how you get here then?

Supergirl: Hmm.

Oliver: You like flying?

_Looking out in wonder at everything around her, Supergirl answers._

Supergirl: Yes it's so liberating just been up here & free from all the cares in the world.

_Oliver can't take his eyes of her wondering ones. _

Supergirl: If you could do this to you'd understand what I mean.

_Seeing her distanced Oliver speaks._

Oliver: What is it Supergirl?

_Looking at him she speaks. _

Supergirl: I see all the beauties of your world & also the bad things about it.

Oliver: My world. You're not from here then?

Supergirl: No I'm not.

Oliver: What things don't you like here?

Supergirl: Certain people.

Oliver: Not all of us are evil you know.

Supergirl: No but some are people who are frightened of beings from another planet & want to destroy them people who just want to use them for their own personal gain & people who like to experiment on aliens to see what makes them tick. That's why I try not to help but being amongst you all & seeing the good in you I can't do that.

Oliver: I can help make sure my newspaper doesn't write the story about you.

Supergirl: But what if they've already done that?

Oliver: The paper can't go to print before I've read it & made sure it's okay or if there's anything that needs changing about it. If you don't wanna tell me about yourself that's fine I understand.

_Looking at him Supergirl sees the sincerity in his eyes. _

Supergirl: Thank you Oliver.

_Looking at her Oliver just stares. _

Supergirl: What is it?

Oliver: Nothing.

Supergirl: Okay then I'll take you back now.

_Turning round Supergirl holds onto Oliver tightly as they, slowly descend toward Metropolis. Flying through the city he feels the cold nights, air on him but also the warmth of Supergirl's body beside him. Oliver marvels at the people & buildings below not believing how high up from them he is. They pass over by the sea & see their reflections appear on the surface. Outstretching his hand Oliver fingers the water lightly & watches it ripple below them. Pulling them up Oliver & Supergirl soar past the bridge & come up over the 'Daily Planet' building wherein appearing at his balcony again the two of them twisting round together slowly settle down on the ground. Standing there speechless Oliver revels at what's just happened & overcome by the emotion of it leans forward to kiss Supergirl. Seeing this then she backs off from him. _

Oliver: I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that.

Supergirl: No it's okay. I don't get involved with men anyway. I leave all the time which's not fair on the person sitting around waiting for me to come back to them if I do that is.

_Turning her head right she looks upward at the sky._

Supergirl: I have to go there's something I gotta do.

_She walks over to the ledge & steps up onto it. _

Oliver: Can I help?

_Turning round she looks at Oliver one final time. _

Supergirl: No Oliver I have to do this by myself thank you.

_Launching herself in the air Supergirl flies off away from him. Seeing her go Oliver turns round & walks inside his penthouse hearing the elevator ping & Lionel Luthor stepping from it. _

Penthouse

_Coming out Lionel studies the newly furbished apartment with all its furniture laid, out. Going over to the desk he spies a framed photo of young Oliver Queen & his parents by their family boat. Hearing someone behind him he turns round seeing who it is. _

Oliver: (Laughing) Lionel Luthor. All those hostile takeovers haven't aged you a bit. Tell me, what's your secret?

Lionel: Well, perhaps I should give some credit to a nightly nip. This 40-year-old Highland scotch certainly helps to smooth the stress. I vigorously recommend it. Welcome to Metropolis, Oliver.

Oliver: It's a nice gesture. (Laughing) So I guess I shouldn't be surprised, should I? You've always been so generous.

Lionel: Yeah. You know, Oliver, when I read in the papers, "Oliver Queen moves to Metropolis & buys the 'Daily Planet'," I was very curious. You've made such a name for yourself in Stars City. Why would you relocate?

Oliver: Well... how can you resist these fabulous views & the crisp, mid western air?

Lionel: You had a chance to touch base with my son yet?

Oliver: Haven't had a chance. Been, meaning to. How is old Lex doing, by the way? Has he finally managed to step outta your shadow?

Lionel: Oh, he's changed a lot since your, uh... boarding-school days together.

Oliver: Hmm. Well, we all have. You know what, Lionel? You've inspired me. I'm goanna give him a call today.

Lionel: You could have a hard time reaching him. Lex, it seems, has been abducted.

Oliver: He's been abducted my god.

Lionel: Oh. Oh, Oliver I remember in the Excelsior School plays, you were always so good so convincing.

Oliver: Lionel, I'm involved in a lot of business ventures, as you know. But I can assure you... ...kidnapping isn't one of them.

Lionel: I remember you've an unpleasant history with my son. & I know Queen Industries had the only working satellite on 'Dark Thursday'.

Oliver: Hmm.

Lionel: I know. I know, Oliver. You've suffered a lot in your young tragic life, but if you've so much as laid a hand on Lex, the word "suffer" will take on a whole new meaning to you.

Oliver: That sounds like a threat Lionel.

Lionel: Have a pleasant stay in Metropolis, Oliver... however brief it is.

Newsroom

_Clark & Chloe meet up here._

Chloe: Hey.

Clark: Hey.

Chloe: I never thought I'd utter these words, but you don't look so hot.

Clark: I don't feel so hot. Had to bail out of super-speed around 3rd Avenue & jogged the rest of the way.

Chloe: Then take a seat. Calm down. But if you feel even the slightest inkling of a sneeze, you cover your face & zip lock it shut, okay?

Clark: I went to Lex's mansion. I saw Lana.

Chloe: So you know about their new domestic partnership.

Clark: It's like we don't even know each other anymore. I told her about Lex. She... she made a phone call to someone named Robert Pontius.

Chloe: The highest-paid Sam Spade in Metropolis?

Clark: Maybe Lex knew he was in trouble. I want to talk to this guy & see what he knows.

Chloe: When you escaped from the Kryptonian land of the lost, I bet you didn't think that you'd be rewarded by having to save Lex Luthor while battling a raging head cold, huh?

Clark: Not exactly the goodbye gift I was expecting, no.

Chloe: I guess heroes don't get sick days.

_Clark sighs._

Clark: (Sighs) They also don't put the world in jeopardy on an annual basis. I'm no hero, Chloe. There it is. 515 Grant Street.

Chloe: Okay, let's get out of here.

Clark: Chloe, this could be dangerous.

Chloe: Yeah, especially for you. You barely got here. You need to conserve your energy. Call Kara & let her handle it.

Clark: No Chloe I have to do this.

_Feeling his nose twitch Clark put his hands up to his face._

Chloe: Oh, God.

_Then sneezes right into them._

Clark: Ah-choo!

Chloe: Quick hands. You're getting good at that.

Abandoned Warehouse Exterior

_Lana stopping short in her red Jeep Liberty pulls out her cell phone from her handbag & calls Chloe on it. The c__ell phone beeps. _

Lana: Chloe, its Lana. Whenever you get this message, I need you to check out an address -- 1024 Hayworth. Call me.

_Putting the cell phone down she sees Orlando Block pointing a gun beside her outside her car. _

Orlando Block: Looking for Lex?

Robert Pontius Office

_Chloe sees Clark come in. _

Chloe: You okay?

Clark: Yeah perfect.

Chloe: God I was expecting ceiling fans & cigarette butts.

Clark: I think this guy can afford central air.

Chloe: All right, I'm a decent hacker, but I'm not a miracle worker. You really don't give me enough credit for this stuff. It's not easy.

Clark: Chloe...

Chloe: With these encryptions, its goanna take me hours to get into Lex's account.

_Using X-ray vision Clark notices a hidden wall in the room. _

Clark: Chloe... there's a hidden door in the wall.

Chloe: Even with a stuffy nose, you still got it.

_Clark tries using 'super strength' to open it but doesn't succeed._

Chloe: What's wrong?

Clark: Guess I'm not 100%.

Chloe: Yeah, I can see that. Looks like your batteries are running seriously low.

Clark: Mm-hmm.

Chloe: What about a sneeze?

Clark: What about it?

Chloe: Clark, if your sneeze could blow a barn door 7 miles across Smallville, I bet you anything you could take that one out no problem.

Clark: Chloe, I just can't force it.

Chloe: Why not? You can do anything.

Clark: Except sneeze on command. It's a reflex, not a circus trick.

Chloe: Then blow.

Clark: That's not funny.

Chloe: I'm not kidding. Clark with a sneeze like yours that says a lot about you're lung capacity. Now just take a really deep breath & blow it out as hard as you can.

Clark: Chloe Kara tried showing me how to do that but I just ended up sneezing instead. & secondly that's a steel door not a birthday cake.

Chloe: I don't see anything else working. Come on. Let's see what you got. Huff, puff, & blow this door down.

_Trying to remember what Kara showed Clark off screen he takes in a deep breath & blows hard outward causing the door to crash forward of it's hinges._

Chloe: Good thing Kara's a good teacher & the fact you didn't have garlic today.

_Going inside they both look at some documents that're there._

Chloe: Okay, so either Pontius is interested in purchasing a used-furniture warehouse or --

Clark: This's where he thinks Lex is.

Chloe: Taxi's leaving. Let's roll.

Clark: You're not rolling anywhere. In my condition, I can't guarantee your safety.

Chloe: I don't want a guarantee, Clark. I want to help.

Clark: Then go back to the 'Daily Planet' & wait for me there.

Chloe: Clark, I don't --

Clark: Kara can help me out better please just do as I say.

Abandoned Warehouse

_Orlando walks in holding Lana by the hand, who sees Lex tied onto the table. _

Lana: Lex! Lex, what have they done to you?!

Lex: What is she doing here?

Orlando Block: Well, Lex, let's just say that she's here to spend a little quality time with you.

Lex: Let her go. You don't need her.

Orlando Block: See, that's not quite true. Because now that we've your serum, we're goanna need somebody to use it on. & uh I'd say your girlfriends as good a guinea pig as anyone, wouldn't you? Now, in case this stuff really does turn you into some kinder superchick just, remember there's a gun pointed at your boyfriend's head the whole time.

Lana: Get away from me.

Lex: Wait. It won't work on her. The serum was tailored for my blood chemistry.

Lana: Lex, no.

Orlando Block: Well, then I guess it's time to wake the sleeping dragon, huh? Unh!

Lana: Get back! Stay back.

_Lana grapples with Block. _

Orlando Block: Bitch. Aah!

_His gun clicks & fires. _

Lex: See if there's anything to cut the fence with. Unh!

_He frees himself from the table. Lana finds a hatch up top. _

Lana: Aah Lex the hatch.

_Using the table she tries pulling it towards it. _

Lana: (Grunting) Come on, help me!

_He does so._

Lex: (Grunting) Push!

_But some flammable chemicals on another table fall over & smash onto the ground creating a fire. _

Lex: (Clattering) Lana, this's all, my fault. I'm so sorry.

_The wind howls above them as they pass out from the heat of the smoke. _

Warehouse Hallway

_Clark & Kara/Linda are walking down the there. _

Clark: Kara how did you know to come here?

Kara: When I scanned for Lex I heard him here.

_Stopping dead in there tracks they see smoke come outta a door._

Kara: Oh my god.

_Opening it up with 'super strength' they come inside seeing the situation. _

Clark: Jesus Christ.

_Blowing a cryogenic stream out at the wandering flames Kara puts the fire out. _

Kara: Go check on them Clark.

_He does so with X-ray vision. _

Clark: I think its smoke inhalation.

_Hearing, somebody nearby alerts Clark & Kara/Linda. _

Kara: We better go.

Clark: But they need our help Kara.

Kara: & we don't wanna be caught out by whoever's coming this way or have them wake up & see us in front of them. Whoever finds them can call an ambulance.

Clark: Okay.

_Turning round they both speed it outta there as the person coming in sees what's happened. _

Barn Next Morning

_Chloe walks in with some swimming trunks. _

Chloe: Hey! I brought something for us to do in case the lakes too cold to swim in. & the great thing is we don't have to wait for it to get windy.

Clark: Gee, thanks?

_Chloe laughs at him. _

Chloe: (Laughing at Clark) Oh come on Clark doesn't it make you wonder what else possibilities there are? I mean, Clark Kent Airlines, nonstop to Metropolis.

Kara: If he masters flying first that is. At least you don't have that cold anyone.

_Clark sighs at that._

Clark: (Sighing) Thank god.

Chloe: Yeah you really got a handle on that new power hey & the 'Daily Planets' not printing that story on Supergirl saving Oliver. You must've had a real effect on him Kara.

_Thinking about, the previous night Kara smiles at that. _

Kara: No not really. He was just, understanding that's all.

Chloe: Well who knows maybe something might come outta it if you come back again.

_Thinking about what could be but not happening Kara/Linda answers that._

Kara: Maybe.

_Knowing it's time to leave Kara/Linda shakes Chloe's hand. _

Kara: I better get going then I guess. Chloe!

_Then hugs Clark. _

Kara: Clark. Oh god I hate leaving this like Cuz.

Clark: Yeah I know. So you're going straight back then?

Kara: Not yet. There's someone I wanna see before I do that.

_Thinking who Kara/Linda's talking about Chloe speaks. _

Chloe: Oliver?

_Kara/Linda nods in response._

Kara: Yeah I feel I should say goodbye than just leave without doing that.

Clark: Okay then. Will you come back again?

Kara: Oh you know me Kal-El I can't keep away from here. I like this soppy planet too much.

_Clark smiles at her when she says that. _

Kara: Well this's goodbye then.

Chloe: Yeah goodbye Kara.

_Turning around Kara/Linda walks off outta the barn as Lois comes inside it. _

Lois: Is Linda leaving?

Chloe: Yeah she has to get back to college.

Lois: Oh okay. Hey miracles really do happen. Man walked on the moon, call waiting was created, & Lois Lane got her first by-line on the front page of the Inquisitor.

Chloe: Hey, that's great, Lois. I don't know how I feel about the alien angle, but...

Lois: I wasn't too crazy about the E.T. spin, either, but my editor insisted it'd help sell papers, so...

Clark: Well, let's hear it for journalistic integrity.

Lois: Look, I swear, you guys, when I was writing that article, I don't know - I don't think I've ever been happier in my life the thrill of discovery, the clacking of keys, the scent of fresh ink. Yeah, I think I've finally found my calling.

Chloe: Hey, how about you come join us at the lake? We can celebrate your first article with a splash.

Lois: Have you looked up in the sky lately? Looks like it's gonna rain, & since I don't like swimming in the rain, I'll see you guys around.

_Turning round she leaves & walks outta the barn. Chloe giving Clark an inquisitive look prompts him to blow inside his mouth & shot out a massive gust of wind from it up in the sky. Looking upward outside Lois, marvels at the sudden change of weather. _

Lois: Whoa.

Barn

Chloe: It works.

_They both laugh. _

Luthor Study

_The door opens revealing Lex walk inside. _

Lex: Hey.

Lana: When I moved in, you forgot to mention I'd be living with big brother.

Lex: Lana, those are just security cameras to ensure the safety of everyone on this property.

Lana: I see. Was I breaching security when I was alone in my bedroom?

Lex: Lana... okay, you clearly have the wrong idea. Those cameras are only viewed if there's an emergency. I would never invade your privacy like that.

Lana: But you already have. Lex... the cameras go, or I do.

Lex: The camera in your room will be down within the hour, but the rest of them stay. You're free to make other arrangements, Lana, but... this's the way I live. & it's not goanna change.

Queen Balcony

_Oliver dressed in a white suits, shooting some arrows from his bow. Turning sideways right he feels a gust of wind appear before him revealing Supergirl standing on the ledge._

Supergirl: (Smiling at Oliver) Hello Oliver.

_Seeing her he smiles at her._

Oliver: (Smiling at Supergirl) Supergirl.

_Stepping down from the ledge she walks over to him noticing the bow in his hands._

Supergirl: You like archery then?

_Seeing what she means Oliver talks._

Oliver: Oh this's just a hobby of mine although I could've been an Olympic champion if I wanted to but with the business & everything I couldn't do that.

Supergirl: Oh right.

Oliver: So do what do you I owe the pleasure of this visit for then?

Supergirl: I wanted to say that I'm leaving now & also to thank you for not printing that article about me.

Oliver: (Smiling at Supergirl) You're very welcome.

_Oliver looks at little downhearted when he hears she's leaving._

Oliver: (Downhearted) So you're leaving then?

Supergirl: Well I only came here to help with 'Dark Thursday' & after that so there's not much keeping me, here is there?

Oliver: No I suppose there isn't.

_Looking up at, Supergirl a glint forms in Oliver's eyes. _

Oliver: Will you come back again?

Supergirl: That depends if, there's another disaster or not.

_She looks deeply at Oliver._

Supergirl: Goodbye Oliver.

_Turning round she goes to leave but Oliver stops her when he touches her right hand._

Oliver: Supergirl, wait.

_She turns around looking upon him closely. _

Oliver: Can I kiss you?

Supergirl: Oliver.

Oliver: Please? I may never see you again.

_Looking at him, sincerely Supergirl answers._

Supergirl: Okay then.

_Leaning forward her left hand cups his right cheek & her right wraps around Oliver's body as Supergirl kisses him sweetly on the lips. Feeling the warm soft pale of her lips Oliver wraps his arms around her & responds back. Breaking apart a few seconds later the two people look at each other. Then Supergirl, moving away from Oliver talks to him. _

Supergirl: Goodbye Oliver.

_& launches herself up in the air & flies off southward towards the lake in Smallville. Oliver smiles seeing her go off. The 'Queen Industries' employer Pablo comes out through the opened French doors. _

Pablo: Mr. Queen?

_Turning round Oliver looks at him. _

Oliver: Oh Pablo yes?

_He holds out a little folder which has information in it for him._

Pablo: We managed to find out what you wanted sir but it's sketchy. These are 2 newspaper articles both depict 2 events that happened in Smallville which involved the girl you were looking for.

_Oliver looks at both of them. _

Pablo: The firsts unclear as it's when an evil witch tried to take over the world & a castle appeared in Smallville town centre. Witnesses say they thought they saw a red blue blur fly up to the castle but are not sure. The seconds more accurate as it shows a picture of her stopping 2 aliens hurt a guy at Smallville Medical Centre during the 2nd meteor shower.

Oliver: Okay thanks.

Pablo: No problems Mr. Queen.

_Turning around he goes back through the French doors. Oliver continues reading the articles as he hears the footsteps of the guy who worked with Orlando Block in the warehouse. _

Oliver: I thought I made myself clear. You were only to use violence if you were in danger.

Wagner: Mr. Queen, I told you. Block went rogue. I tried to stop him, but he would've killed me, too.

Oliver: Well, we couldn't have that now, could we? I guess I'm just goanna have to start being more careful as to who I trust. Speaking of which, how's my old buddy Lex doing?

Wagner: Whatever powers he had are clearly gone. But, sir, there was someone else in the warehouse... someone who seems to have other abilities.

_Hearing this Oliver appears happy. _

Oliver: Good find them.

Wagner: Yes sir.

_Turning round he leaves as Oliver points his bow & arrow upward. _

Oliver: Let's see. How about Borneo?

_He lets it go making the arrow fly in the air onto the 'Daily Planet' globe country Borneo. The camera holding on this fades. _

The End. 


End file.
